A New Experience
by Stroma
Summary: Daniel learns to play baseball.
1. Chapter 1

A New Experience Part 1

The front door slammed open and a small whirlwind came to a halt in front of Jack. "Sign this." Danny held out a sheet and pointed to the part at the bottom that said parent or guardian's signature. "Quick, Jack. I haven't got time to wait."

"I'm not signing anything without reading it. He lifted it up and Danny snatched it out of his hand.

"For Christ sakes Jack!"

"Language," Jack frowned at him. "I'll look at it first before I sign it."

"I haven't got time for that," he tried to snatch it back. "I'll sign it myself."

"Danny, you can't sign it."

"Of course I can, I'm supposed to be my own father aren't I? That's what we keep telling people. Now either sign it or give it back," he said rudely.

"That's enough." Jack caught sight of the title before Danny started again. Little League Baseball.

"Damn it Jack."

"Corner," Jack said pointing.

"No! I.." Jack turned him around and pushed him towards the corner. Why could Danny not take a warning, mind you he always did things and then thought later. Umpteen times his hastiness had got the team into situations. Pity he hadn't put him in a corner then. He might have learned not to rush in.

Jack read the form and signed it. "Here Danny." Danny turned round looking miserable.

"She's probably gone now and it's all your fault."

"Who?"

"Mrs. Anderson. She coaches the team. Charlie and Steven are going and they brought a form for me. She's their teacher from school."

"I'm sure she's still there. I'd like to meet her." He took Danny's hand and they walked round to the Robert's house. Morag opened the door.

"We were just wondering where Danny was. Jack this is Paula Anderson." A tall red haired woman got up from the couch. She held out her hand.

"Good evening Colonel O'Neill. Danny told me a lot about you." Jack hated to think what he'd said.

"Hope it was all good."

"Mostly." She gave him a smile. Danny tugged at his arm. Jack handed the form to her. "I certainly was surprised when he filled the form in himself. He's a very bright boy. Where does he go to school?"

"He's schooled at the base. He didn't have a very good experience at school before because he was clever."

"You seem to be doing a good job." Jack liked her smile. "Danny asked if he could come and I said there were plenty of spaces. We have all abilities in the team. Danny said he hasn't played much since he came here."

"When's practice?" Jack asked.

"Tuesday night after school. It's held in the school grounds. Then the minibus takes them to Daycare."

"I'll bring Danny Tuesday at 4."

"Good to meet you and see you Tuesday." She left.

Danny punched the air. "Don't know why you were making all that fuss Jack. Now we'll need to go shopping."

"Sorry. Well I'll need a lot of things." Jack looked over at Morag and raised his eyebrows as if to say what have I got myself into.

Danny pulled him round to the house, "Come on Jack. I need a bat, a ball, a catcher's mitt and I'll need shorts and t-shirts and trainers."

"Whoa, Danny you don't need all that. You've got shorts and t-shirts. We can get some trainers. You don't need anything else."

"But Jack. I'll need the right equipment. When you go on a mission you take the right things with you. This is the same."

Jack could remember Charlie getting all excited about something and then 2 weeks later losing interest. He still had all the things they'd bought him for Karate then he wanted to play soccer. "No Danny."

Danny stamped his foot," It's not fair, Jack. Everyone will have stuff, I'll be the only one and then no one will want to play with me." Too many times Danny had been the outsider. He'd never had any of the right sport's gear so he couldn't take part. All his things had been borrowed and didn't all the other kids know it.

Jack looked at his sad face. Oh damn, he couldn't do that to the kid. "Come on then but you better not lose interest after a week."

"We can get it." Danny was amazed, Jack had given in to whining. Must not be feeling well he thought, better get the things now before Jack came down with whatever was wrong with him.

He practically skipped to the door. Jack knew he was going to regret this but he could always donate the stuff to the team if Danny stopped going.

They drove to a big sport's shop at the mall. They had everything for just about every sport. Danny looked at the bats. He lifted them up and looked at them. Not that he knew what he was looking for but everyone else there was doing it. A sales assistant came over, "Can I help sir?" Obviously sees his bonus going up Jack thought.

"Yes, I need a bat. Which is best one?" Danny said.

He picked up a small bat from the second row. "Think this one will do for your height. You must be 6 or 7 are you?"

"I'm 6." God he's even admitting his age Jack thought. Jack looked at the price tag, it wasn't too bad. "Now I need a ball and a catcher's mitt." The man led them over to another display.

By the time they reached the trainers Jack was exhausted. He'd never seen Danny so enthusiastic about shopping. The sales assistant measured Danny's feet and brought out 2 pairs for him to try.

Jack was loaded with packages when he left the shop. The sales assistant held the door open for them. "You're a very lucky boy to have a dad like this."

"Yes I am," Danny said. Jack's face lit up. That made it all worthwhile.

Jack bought a pizza for their dinner, he couldn't be bothered to cook. Danny seemed to be as tired as Jack. "Can we try out my stuff tomorrow at lunchtime?" Danny asked.

"Sure Danny. Now let's get to bed."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

A New Experience Part 2

Danny was buzzing the next morning, he'd woken early and had jumped on Jack's bed at about 5am. "Come on Jack, time to get up." Jack looked at his clock.

"You have got to be joking, Danny. Go back to bed and wake me in an hour." He held up his hand to stop Danny saying more. "1 hour." He snuggled back down in bed and then said," And don't you dare make coffee. You're wired enough." Jack suspected Danny had been getting up early and making coffee. There had been a few mornings when Danny was practically bouncing off the walls. Of course it could just be that he was 6 and Jack was beginning to feel his age.

Danny snuck out of the room. How did Jack know about the coffee, he'd been very careful making sure he used air freshener after making it. He so missed the taste and it wasn't just Jack, Janet wouldn't let him touch it either. He wanted to try out his bat and ball. Who could he throw the ball to if Jack wasn't up. He looked out the window into the garden. There was no one around, dare he go to the park and see if anyone was there. Jack was asleep and he could be back in an hour.

Good sense prevailed. No he'd better not in case Jack got up before the hour and he wanted to be able to sit easily. And that was one of his many, many rules. Jack should really write a book. He had so many of the things. It was a constant don't do that, don't touch that and what did I say? Mind you that hadn't changed he used to say that to him when he was big.

He was bored. He couldn't even go out to the tree house, what was that oh yes, rule number 1000 he thought. God how did Jack think Daniel had managed all these years before he met him. And now he was his father it was worse. Danny had to eat properly and go to bed at a proper hour and he wasn't allowed to work long hours. Jack said he got cranky. It wasn't him that got cranky it was Jack. Maybe he'd sit down and write Jack's rules down and let him see just how many he had and how unreasonable they were.

What Danny really hated were the consequences, he'd threatened Danny before but never carried them out. Now he could find himself in his bedroom or a corner, he hated that, what sort of punishment is that? And he took away his computer. He'd even had to write lines, lots and lots of them. His hand had almost fallen off. And he'd had to cut peoples lawns and wash their cars. He really thought up some mean consequences, child labour that's what it was. He was sure there were laws about that.

He looked at the list of rules he'd written down, there were lots. Maybe he shouldn't show them to Jack it might just make him think up more. Colonel's must have very little to do. He tore up the list. Well that had used up 30 minutes but he still had 30 minutes to go. He went along the corridor and peaked into Jack's room. He could see the top of Jack's head poking out of the covers.

This was a long morning, he went back to the window. No one was up yet. He went back to Jack's room and sat on the bed, maybe he should just cuddle up on the bed for a minute. He slipped off his shoes and made his way up the bed. Jack lifted up the cover and he slipped in. Jack wrapped the cover over him and hugged him. He was soon back asleep. When he woke he could smell pancakes and coffee.

Jack was awake, he should have woken him. It was 7 o'clock. They were late. He had a meeting at 0730 hours. He jumped up and got his shoes on.

"We're going to be late, Jack," he said.

"It's okay, I phoned General Hammond, he's put the meeting back until 0800."

"You should have woken me."

"Sit and eat." He pointed to the chair. This was one of the rules Danny had been thinking about, mind you he did like the pancakes.

By 0730 hours they were ready to leave. Danny packed all his Little League things. "You are remembering about baseball tonight Jack."

"Of course, I'm going to stay with you tonight. We'll come home after the practice."

"I can get the bus to Daycare and then walk to the mountain."

"And what would people say?" Jack asked.

"Oh right. Well someone could pick me up from Daycare."

"We'll see. Maybe for next week."

"I'm not a little kid, Jack. I can cope with being on my own."

"I just want to make sure everything's okay. Hey I like baseball and maybe when you get a game the team will want to come watch you."

"You think they might?"

"Of course they will." Jack would make sure of it.

They set off, once they were at the mountain Danny went off to his meeting and Jack was putting the new recruits through their paces.

He met Danny at the commissary. They picked up some sandwiches, juice and fruit to take up to the surface. Danny had his bat, ball and catcher's mitt.

Teal'c and Sam joined them. Once they'd eaten Jack threw the ball to Danny. He had quite a good eye and was able to catch it easily. However when it came to using the bat he found he could not hit the ball at all.

"Hey buddy it takes time."

"But I want to do it now," Danny shouted. "Throw the ball again."

"Wait. Remember you're in Tee Ball. You hit the ball off a batting tee, we should get one of them so that you can practice."

"But I want to do it properly," Danny said. He was getting quite frustrated that he couldn't do this. He really hated not being able to do things other people could. He should be good at this he thought.

"Danny, you'll get the hang of it but you can't expect to be good at everything straight away. Let me show you." He went over and put his hands over Danny's," Now Sam pitch the ball."

Sam threw it and Jack swung it round and hit it. "Now you try." Sam threw the ball but each time he missed.

All of a sudden the bat flew through the air landing on the ground not far from Jack's feet and Danny stomped off," I can't do this," he shouted back.

"Wow, what a temper," Sam said. "Didn't think Danny had one, he always seems so calm."

"You go back to work, I'll speak to him," Jack said. He was trying to control his own temper. If that bat had hit anyone it could have caused an injury. He strode over to Danny who was standing beside a tree kicking it. "Well that was very grown up."

"Shut up!"

Jack turned him round. "That's enough. There's nothing wrong with not being able to do it, that's what the coaching is for, to learn."

"But I wanna be good at it."

"And you will be, when you decide to do something you always do it well but losing your temper won't help. And neither will throwing the bat. Do it again and I'll take the bat off you. Now go in and apologise to Sam and Teal'c." Jack bent down and picked up Danny's things. Danny ran ahead of him. He hoped Danny was going to be good at this, he didn't want to see any more temper tantrums. Even at 6 Danny was a perfectionist.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

A New Experience Part 3

Danny was so excited, he was in the truck and ready to go at 3.30pm. "Come on Jack, we'll be late and it'll be your fault. You can explain to Mrs. Anderson why we're late and she's a teacher she can give detention."

Jack was just thinking he wouldn't mind detention with a teacher like her. Where did that thought come from? He had to admit he had been quite taken with her when he'd met her at Morag's house. Mind you she was Mrs. Anderson so she must be married.

"Jack?" Danny said," What's wrong with you? We need to get going."

"Okay buddy, just thinking, I am allowed to do that you know."

"Yes but not when we're late. If I'm late I'm blaming you. I'm never late," Danny said self righteously.

"Mr. Perfect," Jack said under his voice. "Pity you can't tidy up after yourself."

"What did you say? You need to speak up."

They drove along to the school, it wasn't that far away. Most of the children who attended it had parents who worked at Cheyenne Mountain. Jack recognized a lot of the people standing around the field. Well here goes he thought. He helped Danny out of the truck. Danny had changed into his new things at the base. When he saw Charlie and Steven he ran off carrying his bat. Jack picked up his ball and mitt.

Jack was glad to see the change in Danny, there was a time when he used to hang around at the back of groups and would wait until Jack called him over. Now he seemed much more confident. He hoped if they ever got him changed back to an adult that this confidence went with him.

"We're only here to carry their equipment," a voice said from behind him. "You must be new to this."

"Yes, it's his first time and I wanted to make sure he was okay. He can be a bit hesitant around strangers."

"He doesn't look it," she said," I'm Georgie Matthews, that's my son over there," she pointed to a tall dark haired boy. "Come on I'll show you where we all sit."

"I'd better give him his things."

"Don't worry they have plenty of equipment, just put it back in your truck. We bring our own coffee and sandwiches with us. I'm sure we'll have enough to share." She led him over to a group of parents, most of whom were women. She introduced him to a few.

"Does your son go to school here?" one asked. "It's just I saw you arrive in your truck." Should have her on missions with us, she'd miss nothing Jack thought. They'd have his and Danny's life story before the end of the session.

"No he's home schooled. I'll just go out and see if Mrs. Anderson needs some help." He was glad to escape. He made his way to her, "Do you need any help?" She laughed.

"Need an escape?"

"Is it that obvious?" He did like this woman. "What do you want me to do?"

She directed him over to the batting area. They set up the batting tee and all the children were getting a shot at it. The children who had been before were helping with the fielding. Jack could see Danny getting closer and closer to the tee. He hoped he'd hit it first time. Danny swung his bat and the ball flew up into the air. "Great shot Danny," Jack shouted. Danny was practically jumping up and down on the spot. Next the older children batted and the younger ones had to field.

Danny was really enjoying this, he ran after the ball when it came to his part of the field and his throwing was quite accurate. At the end they had a short game. When the hour was up Mrs. Anderson called them all together. "Now we have 3 teams, the Riverdogs, the Raptors and the Sandgnats, next week when you come you'll be put into your teams. Alright, now don't go anywhere until your parent or carer comes. Come to me and point them out and then you can go." Jack came over. "Thanks for your help. Would you be able to help out again? We often ask parents to help out at matches."

"I'd like that. Danny, come on." Danny was speaking to Charlie, Steven and another boy."

"Just a minute," he shouted back. Morag was coming across the field to get the twins. She shouted hello to Jack and spoke to Danny.

Danny ran over," Can I go home with Morag?"

"Yes if it's alright with her."

"She told me to ask."

"Remember behave."

"Jack, don't be embarrassing." He ran off. Jack waved to Morag.

"He's a lovely boy," Paula said. "Don't take this the wrong way but it surprises me that you would let him call you by your first name."

"Think I'm a traditional sort of parent?"

"Well yes and you're in the military, they tend to be more traditional."

"Danny's my adoptive son. I only adopted him a short while ago. He calls me dad sometimes but I don't force the issue. Whatever he's comfortable with. Can I ask one favour?"

"Of course."

"Could Danny be in the same team as Charlie and Steven, he doesn't know many children."

"I was going to put him in the same team. He's in the Raptors."

"He'll probably tell you the history of them if you ask him," Jack said laughing.

"He's interested in history?"

"You could say that."

Jack went back to the base and got on with some of the paperwork he just loved doing.

Danny went back in the car with Morag, Charlie and Steven. They played in the tree house. Danny filled up his water guns with water and they fought a battle against the Go'auld. Danny had told them stories about races of people living on other planets that they had to defeat. Danny and Charlie were stalking Steven round the side of the house. Danny heard a noise and turned and fired straight into Jack's face.

"S***!" he said under his voice. "You okay, Jack?" he asked. He tried to think how he was going to hide the gun but there was nowhere to put it.

"Nice gun, Danny. Just like the one you wanted isn't it?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yes, I borrowed it from Steven. At that moment Steven came round the side of the house.

"Hi, Colonel O'Neill."

"Hi. I believe Danny has your gun. I'd prefer if you didn't let him use it. I don't approve of children playing with them. OK?"

"Yes sir, I'll just take it."

"Jack, please," Danny said," it's just a water gun. We're only playing."

"You know I don't like them and you know why. Now go inside. Thank your mum for having Danny." He turned to Danny. "Now."

"You're being unreasonable, Jack. I carried a gun before." He walked in front of Jack. "You carry a gun."

"You know why so don't argue."

"I'm not Charlie," Danny shouted. "You're being unfair."

"I carry a gun because of my job and so did you. We didn't wear them on the base. Guns are not toys Daniel."

"I know that, I'm not stupid. Just because I like water guns doesn't mean I'm going to want to use a real one."

"I'm not discussing this. You know the rules."

"I'm fed up with the rules, you're always telling me what to do, I don't like it." He stamped his foot. "I shouldn't have to do what you say. You've got loads of rules. I think you make them up just to annoy me."

Jack almost laughed at that last remark but he could tell Danny was getting worked up. "It's time for dinner, go wash up."

"What rule is that?" Danny asked sarcastically. God he sounds so like me sometimes Jack thought.

"Last chance Danny go wash up or go to your room and stay there. I'm making dinner and I'm not in the mood to argue." Jack walked into the kitchen and started to prepare dinner. Danny went to his room and slammed his door.

"Dinner for one then," Jack said to himself.

He sat down to eat his meal in the living room. He set a smaller plate beside his. He heard footsteps coming down the hallway. "Sorry, Jack. Think I'm tired."

"Eat your dinner. You were running around a lot today. You do need to make sure you have a nap." He held up his hand to stop Danny saying more," I'm not trying to boss you around. You have to remember the mind may be 36 but the body is 6 and it needs to rest."

"I know. I'll admit to being a bit cranky." Danny grinned.

"That's a first." Jack pulled him onto his lap and handed him his plate. We'll eat and then watch TV for a while."

Danny ate his dinner and then cuddled up to Jack.

Five minutes later Jack was undressing him and putting him to bed. He really was exhausted.

"Night space monkey," he said as he placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Night, daddy," Danny murmured.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

A New Experience Part 4

The next morning Danny was up early again, he wished Jack would stop putting him to bed so early. He couldn't sleep longer than 6am. He got up and went through to the kitchen, mind you it did give him time to make a clandestine mug of coffee. He was very careful not to spill any and he always sprayed the air freshener to get rid of the smell.

By the time Jack got up the coffee smell was long gone and so was the mug he had used. Jack made waffles and poured a glass of milk for Danny. He groaned, Jack seemed to think he needed a lot of milk but just to keep him happy he drank it. "Can we get chocolate milk for a change?" he asked.

"Remind me next time we go shopping."

"I need to buy a baseball top for when we play games. Why do you think I'm good at games now when I wasn't before?" Danny asked.

"No idea, maybe you just didn't have time to play before. We can try out ice hockey as well if you want."

Knowing this was one of Jack's favourite sports Danny agreed. "I might be good at that as well," he said. "I hope I get in the same team as Charlie and Steven."

"We'll see!" Although Jack knew which team he was on, he wasn't going to say anything. He doubted Danny would be able to keep it secret and he didn't want the other children to find out. "You'll find out next Tuesday same as everyone else."

"Jack you know about the water gun Steven had, you didn't mean it when you said I couldn't use it did you? It's not very fair."

"I told you yesterday. I'm not changing my mind and nothing you say is going to change it. I do not want to see you with a gun of any description. You'll be sorry if you disobey me, understand?" Jack said forcefully.

"But…" Danny started to say. Jack held up his hand. "Why won't you listen to me, I'm not a stupid 6 year old, I won't touch a real one."

"Danny you tried this argument yesterday, just give it a rest. End of discussion."

"We don't have discussions," Danny said angrily. "You know some parents do discuss things with their children and they manage to come to a compromise. They don't tell them what to do all the time."

"Well you're just unlucky, you got one of the more traditional ones. Now get ready to go." Jack got up and took the dishes to the sink.

Danny stuck his tongue out at his back. "I saw that," he said. Danny pouted.

"You look very cute when you do that, all the women at the SGC say so."

"Shut up Jack."

He had been hoping to convince Jack with his argument about discussing things with your children but he should have known Jack wouldn't buy it. He liked ordering people about, he'd even done it when Danny was big.

Danny got his things together. He really wasn't feeling in a good mood, Jack would try the patience of a saint. Maybe if he got other people to speak to Jack and convince him. That might work. He'd try Sam and Teal'c, after all they used guns.

When they got to the base Danny went straight to his office, he had a lot of work to get through. He spent quite a bit of time translating an artifact they'd found on PX7 4GH. It was very interesting. This seemed to be written by a race called the Unas. Danny had met them before when he was captured by one called Cha'ka. He usually sent some of the chocolate bars he liked through the Stargate. He had picked up some of their spoken language but the people Cha'ka belonged to had no written language only pictures so this must be a more advanced race of them. He would love to be able to go and meet them. He finished translating it and sent a memo to General Hammond about how beneficial it would be to visit this planet and talk to them and as he was the only person who could do that SG1 should be sent. He could but try.

Danny went to the commissary and got a sandwich, he'd brought his bat and ball with him to practise with at lunchtime but Jack was still in a meeting. He decided to see if Teal'c was free but he couldn't find him. Sam was busy in the lab. This sucks he thought. He wasn't allowed to go up to the surface without one of them. He wandered along the corridor wondering if he should try to go to the surface without them but knowing Jack and his "rules" the guards wouldn't let him passed.

He threw his ball up in the air a few times, almost hitting one of the lights. "Watch out Dr. Jackson, you don't want to break one of those."

"Sorry, I was just practising. I can't find anyone to go out with to practice."

"Well if you don't mind me, I'll go up with you but only if Colonel O'Neill says it's okay. I'll phone and ask."

Siler picked up the phone and got through to Jack. "Let's go, Dr. Jackson."

"You can call me Danny."

"And I'm Walter. If you can't find anyone else and it's my lunch time I can take you to practice."

"Thanks." He was feeling much happier. He spent a whole hour throwing the ball and catching it. His batting was much better as well.

"Thanks, Walter," he said as he walked into his office.

He picked up some papers that had been set on his desk. There was a memo from General Hammond saying that although he had noted the remarks Daniel had made about visiting PX74GH his request was denied.

He hadn't expected anything else, it sure sucked being small. He remembered that he had been going to speak to Teal'c about persuading Jack about the water guns so he headed out and went along to Teal'c's quarters.

"Hi, Teal'c," Danny said.

"Good afternoon Danieljackson. Have you been busy?"

"Yes. I wanted to ask if you'd speak to Jack for me."

"Why do I need to speak, can you not ask him yourself?"

"I've tried but he's being unreasonable. I was using a water gun and he saw me. He says I'm not allowed to use a gun of any kind."

"Well he is your father, Danieljackson. I would not want to interfere with his rules just as I would not expect him to tell me what to do with Rya'c."

"But it's a water gun Teal'c, it can't hurt anyone."

"It is still his rule and I think you should abide by it." Well that was a waste of time Danny thought as he left looking for Sam.

As usual she was working in her lab. He tried the same argument with her but she said the same as Teal'c except she used the he's my commanding officer excuse. He kicked the filing cabinet.

There had to be a way to still be able to use them. Then he had another of his bright ideas. If he was at home and Jack was here then Jack wouldn't know. He'd have to find a way that he could go home before Jack. He wouldn't allow him to be on his own so he'd have to make sure someone was there. Morag! The idea came to him in a flash, she'd taken him home after baseball, maybe he could get her to invite him home other times. He was sure he could put on a good act for Jack. He could say he was tired, Jack was always wanting him to rest.

When he got home he would ask her and get her on side before speaking to Jack. What could go wrong!

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

A New Experience Part 5

Danny needed to find a way out of the SGC without Jack coming with him. He thought of many ways but now of them was plausible. He had to find a way for Morag to take him home. He knew she picked up Charlie and Steven from Daycare at 3.30pm so he had to get down there. He walked down the corridor and knocked on Jack's door. Jack called out to come in.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Just a bit tired. Are we going home soon?" he asked putting on a pleading face knowing full well that Jack had a meeting with General Hammond at 1700 hours.

"Sorry buddy, why don't you lie down on the couch and rest."

"Okay but it's not too comfortable."

Jack was concerned, it wasn't like Danny to complain of being tired. Maybe he should get Fraiser to look at him. Danny lay down keeping his eye on Jack the whole time. "I could cancel my meeting."

"No!" Danny almost shouted. "I don't want you to do that. I know that Morag comes to pick up Charlie and Steven, I could go home with her. If you phoned perhaps she could collect me as well." Jack's parental radar started to ring. Something was up. Danny seemed to have worked this all out but when he looked over Danny did look tired.

"I'll phone and see." He had her mobile phone number. She answered quickly. "Hello Morag. It's Jack O'Neill here. I was just wondering if you would be able to take Danny home with you. I'll get someone to drive him down to the Daycare. He's not ill just tired." He listened and then said," Thanks." He turned to Danny who had closed his eyes quickly. "Morag will take you home, I'll get Airman Stoddart to drive you down."

"Thanks Jack. I'll go get ready." For some reason Jack felt there was something not right. He couldn't put his finger on it but he just knew.

Danny could have skipped out of the office. His plan had worked so well and as long as he didn't do it too often he could use it again and again. And Jack wouldn't be home until at least 2000 hours.

He ran down the corridor almost bumping into Teal'c. "Sorry," he shouted as he ran off. He got ready and made his way to Jack's office again. He put on his sad face again and walked in. Airman Stoddart was there.

Jack felt his head but could feel no fever. "You sure you're not ill?"

"No, just tired." Danny felt a bit guilty making Jack worry but it really was Jack's fault he was having to sneak home.

Danny made his way to the surface and down to Daycare. Morag was there. She put his things in the car. "Jack says you're feeling tired."

"Just a bit but you know how he worries. I'll be fine after I've eaten." Charlie and Steven came out and got in the car.

They drove home and Morag gave them all cookies and milk to eat. They went out to the tree house to play. Danny got his water guns out and they spent ages chasing each other round pretending they were stalking an enemy.

Meanwhile at the SGC Jack was sitting in the briefing room before the meeting. Major Roberts came in.

"Sir, is it alright if I ask you something?"

"Of course Major. Sit down."

"It's not about work, it's about Danny."

"Thank your wife for me, she took him home he was feeling tired."

"Yes sir I will."

"I just wondered if you are so against him having a water gun why you bought it for him in the first place."

"I bought it," Jack's eye narrowed. "Who said that?"

"Well, Steven and Charlie have both used it and when I asked they said they were Danny's."

"That sneaky little s***. He is so for it when I get home."

"Sorry sir. I don't understand."

"It's alright Major, I thought the guns were Charlie and Steven's."

"No, I didn't buy them."

"I suppose I'm being a bit overprotective after my son's death. Danny says I fuss too much.

" Well I know Danny used guns before and he knows how dangerous they are I doubt he would do anything silly with them."

"You're right. It's just not easy, I couldn't take it if anything happened to him. I think our children have been playing a game with us. Think we should pay them back."

"Oh yes," he agreed.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

A New Experience Part 6

Danny had a great time with Charlie and Steven but they made sure they'd put away the water guns before Jack came home. They were sitting playing a game on the PS2 when Jack came in with Major Roberts.

"Well Danny," Jack asked, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright Jack."

"Good, let's head home now, say thank you to Morag." Danny went over and thanked her, trust Jack to say that in front of everyone, as if he'd forget to say thank you.

Danny and Jack walked back to the house. "I need to speak to you," Jack said.

Danny tensed, God he hoped Jack hadn't found out about the guns. No, he couldn't have he'd be really angry if he had and he didn't look angry. "What about?" he asked nervously.

Jack could hear the slight quiver in his voice. Good. He deserved to feel nervous. "Major Roberts spoke to me today." He saw Danny whiten.

"A.a.b..bou..t wh..a..t?"

"Charlie."

"What about Charlie?" thinking he was talking about Charlotte. "What's she done?"

"No, my Charlie. He was just reminding me that he's not you and I shouldn't expect you to behave like he did. He thinks I'm too protective of you."

"He does?"

"You sure you're alright. You don't look very well."

"I'm fine."

"And after what he said I began thinking. I know you know about guns so there's no reason why you shouldn't have a water gun. So I thought we could go to the shop tomorrow and buy one."

"You are?" Danny couldn't believe it, Jack O'Neill was changing his mind. Hang out the flags. S***. This was going all wrong.

"You don't look pleased," Jack said. "I expected you to be jumping up and down."

"I'm not really six, Jack. I'm pleased you've changed your mind, it's just," he stuttered," I don't really want one now."

"But you've been bugging me about one since your grandparents were here. And if you get one and Charlie and Steven have one each you can have water fights."

"I just changed my mind, I don't want you to waste your money."

"I wouldn't be wasting it, you haven't got one of them. I think you deserve a treat putting up with me being so overprotective. You've been very patient and grown up. Jack watched Danny's face fall. He could see the guilt on his face but he wanted Danny to admit what he'd done.

"Honestly Jack, you don't need to."

"Why the change of heart?"

"Just don't want it now."

"Danny?" Danny so wanted to tell Jack but he didn't want to get Charlie and Steven in trouble.

"I'm tired Jack, I'll just go to bed." He looked so sad Jack almost told him he knew but he knew Danny needed to learn a lesson from this. Danny went to his room. He felt terrible. He tried to contact Charlie and Steven on the walkie talkie but no one answered. He needed to speak to them first before he said anything. He lay down but could not get to sleep. He curled up into a ball. He felt like crying. He'd always hated disappointing Jack and he knew he was going to be so disappointed in him. He didn't want Charlie and Steven to get punished because of him. He'd take all the blame, after all it was him who had asked them to lie.

Later Jack looked in on him. Danny was curled up on one side and Jack could see he had been crying. Danny was going to have to learn to think before acting, mind you he hadn't been able to make him do that when he was an adult either.

During the night Jack woke up when he heard his bedroom door being opened. He lifted the cover and Danny climbed in beside him. At least the child in Danny asked for comfort. It had taken a lot for the adult Daniel to ask. As he drifted off to sleep he heard Danny say," I'm sorry daddy."

"It's okay," he kissed Danny's forehead as he drifted off.

In the morning Danny woke up in Jack's bed. Jack's arm was wrapped around him. He felt so safe here. He wanted today to be over. He wished he hadn't bought those d*** water guns. He tried to wriggle out of Jack's arms. Jack woke up. "Sorry Jack, gotta pee," and he darted off to the bathroom.

On the way he grabbed the walkie talkie from his bedroom. Charlie answered. "Need to see you about water guns, in treehouse 5 minutes."

"Okay," Charlie said. He heard Jack moving about. He got dressed and shouted," I'm going to the tree house"

"Breakfast 20 minutes."

"Okay."

He met Charlie and Steven and told them what had happened. "I'm gonna have to tell Jack about buying the guns but I don't want to get you into trouble."

"I think you're all already in trouble," a voice said from the door. They turned to face it. Jack was standing just inside and had obviously heard their conversation. He thought Danny had tortured himself enough so he was going to confront him. "I think your dad wants to talk to you," he said to Charlie and Steven. They jumped up and ran. "Danny, in the house." Danny didn't know whether to be pleased that Jack knew something was wrong or angry that he'd been listening to their conversation. He decided he'd better move. He ran passed him keeping his backside out of Jack's reach. No point in taking chances he thought.

When Jack went into the house Danny was sitting with his arms wrapped round his legs. Jack sat on the coffee table facing him.

"Now tell me what's wrong."

Danny shook his head, he really didn't want to tell Jack. He could feel tears falling down his cheeks. He put his head down. "Oh Danny!" Jack lifted him up and set him on his lap. This just made it worse, he cried even harder and held onto Jack as if he'd never let go.

Jack held him close until he stopped crying then he turned him so he was facing him. "Now tell me what's wrong." Danny knew this was Jack's no nonsense voice.

"I bought two water guns. I have them in the tree house." It all came out in a rush. He was glad to tell him but when he looked at Jack's face he could see no surprise. "You knew?"

"Yes."

"Then why make me……."

"I wanted you to tell me." Danny put his head down. "Look at me Daniel." Oh, oh Danny thought not good I'm Daniel again. "Where did you get them?"

"The shop where you bought the bike."

"When?"

"When you were away, I got the airman to drive me."

"And how did you buy them?" Jack's voice had hardened.

"I had s..o..me mo..ney in my apartment. I u..s..ed it."

"You knew you shouldn't have bought them," Jack said.

Danny just had to argue. "But you were going to buy me one," he almost shouted.

Jack held up his hand," That's enough. You broke our rules…."

Unfortunately this was the wrong word to use," They're not our rules, they're yours," Danny interrupted.

"I know you feel I've got too many rules," Danny snorted," but I'm your father and what I say goes. Like it or not. And to be quite honest I think you need rules in your life whether you're 6 or 36. Now go get those water guns and the tree house key."

"But…."

Jack stood him on the floor, turned him around and pushed him towards the door.

A couple of minutes later he returned with the guns and the key. "I'm keeping these for two weeks," Jack said pointing at the guns.

"What? That's not …"

"It's very fair. And no tree house for a week."

"But Jack." He held his hand up.

"Now go to your room, I'll be there in a minute." Danny ran off.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

A New Experience Part 7

Jack cooked breakfast, it had already been a very difficult morning and it was only 0700 hours. When it was ready he called, "Danny!"

Danny came through, "I'm not hungry."

"Sit down and eat."

Danny glared at him," You're not that sore," Jack said almost smiling. "Now sit, eat." Danny sat down and winced slightly. Trying to make me feel guilty won't work, Jack thought. "Are you taking your baseball things so we can practice at lunchtime?"

"Can we?" Danny was suddenly interested.

"Yes, but eat breakfast first." Danny ate quickly and then ran for his things.

When they arrived at the base Jack had a meeting with General Hammond, he came along to Danny's office after. "Busy Danny?" he asked.

"Not really."

"I've got some news for you. I'm going on a mission tomorrow. I'm going to phone Grandma and Grandpa to see if they can come watch you."

"How long are you going?"

"4 or 5 days."

"What about baseball practice?"

"Mum or dad will take you. Don't worry."

"But Jack, talk to General Hammond."

"Danny you know I've got to go, it's my job."

"I know but doesn't mean I've got to like it."

"Think I got that message kid." Jack smiled at him. Jack picked up the phone and dialed his father's number. "No, it's alright dad, I understand. I'll speak to you soon."

Danny listened to the whole conversation, " They can't come can they?"

"No Grandmas going into hospital," Danny's face went white," it's okay nothing serious, but she needs to rest for a few days after. I'll have to ask someone else."

"Who?" Danny asked.

"I'll look after Danny," a voice said. Danny turned round. General Hammond stood at the door.

"Are you sure sir?" Danny just stared at Jack. How could he? Danny thought. General Hammond would be worse than Jack. General Hammond nodded. "I'll pack some clothes for him and bring them tomorrow."

When General Hammond left Danny said," Jack don't I get a say?"

"What's wrong?"

"But Jack, General Hammond! He'll make me…."

"Do as you're told. He should be so lucky. Mind you if he can, I might leave you with him more often."

Danny gave him a filthy look. "You are evil, Jack."

"Yes, I know. At least I'll know you're safe."

"Can't I stay with someone else, please?"

"No. My mind's made up. I'll ask General Hammond to make sure you get to baseball if I'm not back in time."

"Fine, " Danny sulked. "It's going to be like being in prison. Hope you're happy."

"Very." Let General Hammond see it's not easy looking after a de-aged archaeologist who has a mind of his own and an attitude to match. "General Hammond does have grandchildren."

"But I'm not a child." Jack smiled.

Danny was not happy. He bet General Hammond would have more rules than Jack if that were possible.

Jack went to see his commanding officer, "Are you sure about looking after Danny, he can be a handful.

"I know that, Jack but how much trouble can a 6 year old get up to." Jack was running over all the things Danny had managed to get up to so far in his mind. Yes, Danny could cause havoc without even trying. Well at least he'd be on another planet.

"If I'm not back by Tuesday can you make sure he gets to baseball practice."

"Of course."

That night Danny tried to change Jack's mind," I'm sure Major Roberts would have me. Please Jack."

"No and that's final."

"You're so mean."

"It's only for a few days, now quit acting up. You're going."

"*******," Danny said under his breath. A hard slap hit his backside. "Ow!"

"Enough, go stand in the corner." Danny thought about arguing but that would only make Jack more angry and looking at his face he wasn't going to take much more attitude as he called it.

He was still sulking when Jack served dinner. He ate a couple of mouthfuls and then pushed the plate away. "If you're just going to sulk go to your bed."

Jack cleared up and then went to Danny's room. He was lying on his side. Jack pulled the cover up and tucked him in. He bent down and kissed his forehead. "Jack," a small voice said. Two small arms came up and wrapped round his neck. "I'll try to be good."

"I know you will." He gave him a cuddle. Danny was more 6 at bedtime than any other time. "Now snuggle down." He tucked the covers round him. "Night Danny."

"Night Daddy."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

A New Experience Part 8

The next morning Jack packed a bag for Danny. "Anything else you want to take?"

"No," he said but he saw Danny put his camel in," You've put my baseball things in, haven't you? Just in case you're not back in time."

"Yes."

"I'm going to miss Charlie and Steven. Can I go tell them I'll be back in a few days."

"Go on."

Jack drove Danny to the base," Remember to be good for General Hammond Danny. He really doesn't have my patience with your antics."

"What patience would that be Jack?" Danny laughed.

Jack went to get ready. Danny kept him in sight the whole time. He hated Jack being off world without him. It wasn't right. They went to the Gateroom. Jack spoke to General Hammond and turned to speak to Danny. Danny launched himself into Jack's arms, "Be careful Daddy, please."

"I'll be back before you know it. Be good."

"I'll try." He hugged Jack again.

"Can't ask anything more," he ruffled his hair and walked up the ramp. They disappeared into the wormhole. Danny so wished he could just follow them but even if he did Jack would send him back and he wouldn't be pleased.

General Hammond took his hand," Come to my office," he said kindly.

"Who can I practice with at lunchtime?" he asked.

"I'm sure I can find an airman who wants to play, don't you worry."

In fact they managed to find several airmen and women who wanted to practice. Danny really enjoyed it. "We should do this more often, " one of them said.

"You mean it?" Danny said.

"Of course, tomorrow okay for everyone?"

"Yes, come on Danny best get you down to General Hammond's office."

"I can manage."

"We've got our orders, Danny."

"Okay," Danny said reluctantly. He walked down with them. It was quite nice walking down with them, they were treating him like a younger brother, just the way Jack used to before he was made small. One of them, Airman Miller or Sandy as he asked Danny to call him took him back to the office.

"Feel better, Danny?" General Hammond asked.

"Yes sir, I'll get on with my translation now."

"Danny, I've asked Major Roberts if his wife could look after you this evening, I have a meeting I have to attend. I'll pick you up about 2030 hours. She'll pick you up from Daycare when she gets her children."

"Thanks General I'll enjoy that." He climbed up onto the seat and looked at the stone tablet in front of him. He had a couple of large text books sitting around the tablet. General Hammond was always amazed every time he looked at Danny. That such a young looking boy could do this work. He knew he was really 36 but he looked 6. He was glad Danny got time to be a child.

Later that day Airman Miller came back to drive him to the Daycare Centre. When they arrived a woman came out, "Danny O'Neill?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Mrs. Roberts won't be here for another ½ an hour, do you want to join the children or wait in my office?"

"I'll go to your office, see you tomorrow, Sandy," he said.

Danny walked in. As he entered he heard," Danny! Come on." Danny looked at Charlie. He wasn't sure about this. "Come on, I've told everyone about the games and stories you make up." She dragged him over to join the group. Mrs. Lyle, the woman in charge, took his laptop and bag and put them in her office.

When Mrs. Roberts arrived they were playing Tau'ri against Go'auld and the Tau'ri were winning. "Come on children," she shouted. "Time to go."

Danny couldn't believe how reluctant he was to leave. He'd really enjoyed himself. All of Charlie and Steven's friends liked him. None of them called him geek. In fact they wanted him to come back the next day. "Remember," Sylvia called out," You need to come back to finish our game. You have great ideas."

"You'd be very welcome," Mrs. Lyle said as he picked up his bag and laptop.

At 2030 hours General Hammond arrived. Morag told him about being late and how Danny had gone into Daycare. This surprised General Hammond because he knew that Danny could be nervous about children he didn't know.

As they drove home he said," You didn't mind staying at Daycare?"

"No sir. If it's alright with you I'd like to go back tomorrow. I was organizing games for them and they hadn't finished." He didn't let on that he was playing as well. General Hammond almost laughed. He knew it must be difficult for Danny to admit he wanted to play.

"I was thinking Danny, we need to come up with a name for you to call me when we're not on base. General sound a bit formal."

"I could call you Hammond from Texas like Bra'tak does," Danny said jokingly.

"I don't think so son."

"Well I suppose I am young enough to be your grandson if you don't mind me calling you Granddad. I call Jack's dad Grandpa. That's if you don't mind."

"I would be honoured Danny."

"Does that mean I'll get special privileges at the base?"

"No!"

"Was worth a try."

General Hammond laughed, "Easy to see whose son you are," he said.

The next day General Hammond asked what time he wanted to be at Daycare.

"1530 hours would be fine and if it's okay can Mrs. Roberts pick me up again."

"I'll ask Danny. I know it's boring sitting around the base waiting for me."

Danny went to his office to work. At lunchtime Sandy came for him to get ready for the baseball game. There were more people there this time. It gave Danny an unusual feeling being introduced as O'Neill's kid. The airmen and women had an amazing amount of respect for Jack and they joked with Danny about what it was like living with the colonel.

Danny was picked up again at 1530 hours by Sandy and delivered to Daycare. He was having a great time, sometimes they just wanted to listen to his stories and others he made up games. He had never been this popular before, he hadn't really fitted in. He knew that he'd never been this confident before and he had Jack, Sam, Teal'c and Granddad George to thank for that. He so wanted to make them and especially Jack proud of him.

Granddad George picked him up from Major Roberts to take him for dinner. He even let him have coffee. Bedtimes were more relaxed as well, he wasn't sent to bed at the time Jack usually sent him. He'd have to get Granddad George to speak to Jack, after all he was his superior officer. Now that he was Granddad George he didn't seem as frightening. He asked Danny lots of questions and listened to his answers. As they were leaving the head waiter came over to congratulate General Hammond on his well behaved grandson and said he must be proud of him to which General Hammond said he was. Danny was so glad he had persuaded Jack to let him stay with General Hammond. He couldn't work out why Jack had been so worried they wouldn't get on. He was a sucker for the puppy dog eyes routine, that's what Sam called it. If only Jack was this easy to persuade.

At work he was still General Hammond although Granddad had slipped out a couple of times. Janet smiled when she heard it.

On Monday, the day Jack was due to return they received a message from them. Negotiations were going slowly and they'd need another day at the least.

General Hammond got Danny so he could speak to Jack. "Hi, Spacemonkey."

"Hi, Jack."

"I'm sorry I won't get back for your baseball practice."

"It's okay Granddad George said he'll take me."

"Granddad George?" That's a new one Jack thought. Danny had managed to wind another person around his little finger. He'd soon have the whole base at his beck and call.

"Yes, he asked me to call him that, Jack."

"Okay. You behaving?"

"Jack!" Danny hated when Jack did his dad act and asked questions like that in front of everyone. "Everything is fine. I'll see you tomorrow or Wednesday. Bye dad."

"Bye."

Danny hadn't wanted Jack to know that he was disappointed but General Hammond could see he was a bit down after the conversation so he treated him, Charlie and Steven to a special tea that night. They had great fun. The place had a play park and they went on the swings, the chute, the merry go round and the climbing frames many times. General Hammond was surprised they weren't sick.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

A New Experience Part 9

On Tuesday Danny got his things ready early. He was so hoping to be in the same group as Charlie and Steven at baseball. He ran downstairs, Granddad George wasn't up yet so he went out into the back garden and threw his ball about.

"Danny breakfast," a voice called. If that had been Jack, Danny thought, he'd have been shouted at for being outside. The General sure made great pancakes and he tucked into some more. Looking at him George wondered where he put all the food. Jack used to worry when he was grown up that Danny didn't eat enough, now he put away enough food to feed and elephant.

"I've got my things ready, you are coming with me aren't you?" Danny asked.

"Of course, I'll even help out if Mrs. Anderson wants."

"Great. Mrs. Anderson is really nice. Jack enjoyed helping her. She's very pretty as well."

"Is she?"

"Yes and she knows all about baseball."

"You're really enjoying this?"

"Yes. I was never any good at sports before, I never got picked for teams. I was always the Geek."

"You're not just doing this because Jack likes sports though, it doesn't matter if you play sports or not."

"I know. But I want to be good at it. I'm going to try ice hockey as well."

Danny talked the whole way to the Mountain. George couldn't believe the change in the boy/man. He would always stand up for what he believed in as an adult but you had to draw him out in ordinary conversation. Now he just never stopped. He talked about everything and anything. Jack was certainly doing him good.

"If I don't see you at lunch time, I'll pick you up at 1500 hours."

"Okay," Danny jumped out of the car and ran off. He was suddenly grabbed from behind and pulled back. A large truck just missed him. Airman Miller had a hold of his shoulders. George ran up.

"Danny, what have you been told?" he said.

"Sorry, I was just so excited. I didn't see it. Thanks Sandy."

"Take my hand," George said. "What would your dad say if he came back and you were in hospital?"

"No." Danny screwed up his face," I'm not a kid."

"Now," George said putting on his best General voice. However that didn't really work anymore, on Danny or Jack. Danny just gave him a big smile and pleaded," Please Granddad, I'll walk beside you, I promise."

"Alright but you move away from my side and I'll take your hand." Airman Miller smiled, Danny certainly had the General wrapped around his little finger. "What's so funny, Airman?"

"Nothing sir," he said wiping the smile off his face. "See you at lunch time, Danny."

"Yes Sandy." He stayed beside the General all the way down. No point annoying him when he'd just got him on his side.

The morning seemed to take so long. He so wanted to get out and play. This was a weird feeling. He'd never been one to play sports. He was always the one watching from the side.

He managed to get some work done before Sandy came for him. He had a great time.

At 1500 hours George picked him up and drove to the school grounds. Danny introduced him to Mrs. Anderson and he explained that he would help out if she wanted.

"Wasn't I right about her being pretty," he said to George. Mrs. Anderson smiled. Unfortunately Danny's quiet voice wasn't that quiet.

"Yes, Danny you're right."

Charlie and Steven came running over.

They were told their teams and that on Saturday there would be a game. Danny was so glad he was going to be in Raptors with Charlie and Steven. "We should design our own t-shirts with a Raptor on them. Then he went on to explain what Raptors were.

"Danny, it's time to practice now."

He ran over to practice batting. "He has a good eye," Mrs. Anderson said to George.

"He should have, he practices every lunch time. Some of the airmen and women from the base play a game each lunch time with him."

"He's dedicated."

"He's like that with everything," George said. "Always has been."

Mrs. Anderson looked at him curiously. "You make him sound like he's older than he is."

George realized his mistake," He's very like his father."

Then they both heard, "Daddy!" and Danny sprinted across the field into Jack's arms. Jack swung him around.

"Maybe I should go away more often if I get a greeting like this."

"No!" Danny said. "Missed you," he said snuggling into Jack's neck. "Granddad didn't say you were coming."

"He didn't want to disappoint you if I didn't get here. I only arrived back just after you left. The doc rushed me through."

General Hammond came over," Good to see you back, Jack. I'll get back now."

Danny grabbed his hand. "No, stay please." He looked over at him with his big blue eyes.

"Alright son, I'd love to. But you'd better get back, they're waiting for you."

"Oops," he said as he jumped out of Jack's arms.

"See he's got you right where he wants you, sir." Jack said laughing. Am I the only one immune to that boy and his looks he thought.

Danny played well. He ran over to them after the practice. "You'll both come to see me on Saturday."

"You kidding. As Teal'c would say, undomesticated equines wouldn't keep me away." Morag came over.

"Would you like me to take Danny home with us?" she asked.

"No, I'm just going home." He picked Danny up and settled him on his hip. George went over to his car waving at Danny.

Jack walked over to Mrs. Anderson. "Do you need any help on Saturday?"

"Yes, that would be great."

"Danny go get those things for Mrs. Anderson," he said as he put Danny down. Danny went to get the bibs and bats. He heard her laugh and he turned round. He liked Mrs. Anderson but he didn't really want Jack to get too friendly with her. Jack could have asked him if he wanted to help not just told him. Jack and Mrs. Anderson looked very friendly together. Jack better remember she's Mrs. Anderson he thought. He carried the things over to her and dropped them on the ground.

"Can we go now?"

"Yes, we'll just take them to the car."

"What're we havin' for dinner?" he asked.

"Thought we'd have pizza, I've asked Mrs. Anderson to join us."

What? Danny thought. That's not fair, he's just home. "Won't her husband be expecting her?" he asked.

"I'm a widow. He was killed in the Gulf fighting."

"Sorry," Danny muttered.

They drove home. Danny was very quiet. Jack just thought he was tired after all the excitement. The pizza arrived and they sat out on the deck eating it. Jack pulled him into his lap. "You behave for Granddad George?" he questioned.

"I always behave. Granddad George doesn't treat me like a baby."

"And I do?" he asked tickling him.

"Yes, sometimes," he giggled squirming in Jack's lap.

"That's a dad's job. Granddad's get the nice jobs and dad's get the difficult ones like putting people to bed at the right time."

"But Jack."

"Now squirt." He pushed him towards the door.

"I'd best go," Mrs. Anderson said. "See you on Saturday and thanks for the pizza."

"You're welcome. We must do it again," he said as he escorted her to the door.

Danny had his bath and got his pyjamas on. "Do you like her Jack?"

"Yes, she seems very nice. She likes The Simpsons."

"Are you going to ask her out?"

"Danny I've only just met her." He considered the question. "I might."

That night in bed Danny could only think about one thing. What if Jack really liked her, maybe went out with her or worse having her over to the house. Yuk! He didn't want Jack to start seeing any one, they were fine as they were. It would spoil everything.

He heard Jack at the door and shut his eyes. Jack came in, he brushed the hair out of Danny's eyes," I missed you buddy," he said bending down to kiss his forehead. Two small arms went round his neck. "Thought you were sleeping?"

"Not tired," he said yawning widely.

"Of course not." He tucked him in. "Was staying with General Hammond alright?"

"Yes, did he bring my bag?"

"Here's your camel," Jack handed it to him.

"I wasn't looking for it specifically." He put it under his covers. What did Jack think he was, a child.

"It doesn't matter, you're allowed a toy."

"Jack I'm 36," he yawned again. He was making Jack tired just watching him. He snuggled down in bed, the camel tucked under his arm. He was soon fast asleep.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

A New Experience Part 10

Saturday morning

Danny was so excited, it was finally Saturday, the day of his first ever real baseball game. He had driven Jack mad all week. He'd calculated how many hours there were until the game, then minutes and then seconds. At this point Jack looked slightly annoyed so he decided to stop there, no point in pushing his luck. Jack was just mean enough to threaten not to let him go. Although he was sure he didn't mean it, it was just that he'd knocked over Jack's coffee mug yet again when he was demonstrating his swing. Well it was Jack's fault for putting his mug there. He spent 10 minutes in the corner for that remark so he wasn't going to say it out loud the second time he did it, he wasn't stupid.

He just couldn't lie in his bed any longer, he went through to the kitchen and decided that he could probably get away with making some coffee. He had heard Jack snoring in his room when he passed although he better check, Jack could be sneaky, it was all that black ops training. He went back up the steps and along to Jack's room. Yep that was snoring.

He prepared the coffee maker, although it would be easier to have instant he didn't really like the taste. He had just poured a mug when he heard a slight squeak noise behind him. Oh s*** he thought and turned round with the cup in his hand. "You spoilt the surprise Jack, I was making you coffee in bed."

Jack was standing in the doorway. "Do you know what time it is Danny?"

"No, I didn't look. It's early," he said quietly.

"You could say that, it's 5 in the morning. Sensible people are in bed sleeping."

"You didn't have to get up Jack, I'm okay."

"Thought the coffee was for me?"

"Of course it was," he said stuttering slightly. "Who else would it be for?"

"That's just what I was wondering. It better not be for you or there could be trouble. Now put the mug down and go back to bed."

"But I'm not tired."

"I am. Now scoot." Danny walked slowly passed Jack muttering about bossy Colonels and dads. Jack gave him a gentle swat. "Go get your camel and join me." Danny ran off, he liked sharing with Jack. It made him feel safe. Jack was already in bed when he got back. He snuggled in. "Settle down," Jack said.

But I'm not tired," he said yawning. Jack listened to him chatter until he fell asleep. Jack was so glad he hadn't told Danny that the family were coming to the game or he'd have been up all night.

The alarm went off at 8 and he got up and tucked Danny in. He'd let him sleep a little longer. As he was making breakfast there was a knock at the door. He opened it to find John and Rose at the door. He hugged them," You must have set off early."

"Your mother wanted to be sure we got here on time." Rose glared at him.

"You did too, is that coffee I smell?"

"I'm just making breakfast, sit down."

Before they could do just this a small whirlwind entered the room. He threw himself into Rose's arms.

"Grandma, Grandpa!" He flung himself at John.

He saw Rose wince," I didn't hurt you, did I?" he said worried.

"No I'm fine."

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure," she pulled him onto her lap. "Now tell me what we're doing today."

"You came to see me play?" he said incredulously. Jack heard the surprise in his voice.

"Of course we did."

"I'm playing at 10.30 hours." He turned to Jack," You should have woken me earlier," he said accusingly.

"It's only 8.30 Danny. What have you got to do?"

"Lots."

"Go get dressed and come back for breakfast." He got dressed and came running through to sit beside Rose.

"Can I have some coffee?"

"No."

"Please Jack. Only a little sip. And you can put lots of milk in it."

"Danny enough. The answer is no. Stop asking." Danny made to argue again. "I mean it Daniel."

Rose seeing that Danny was going to try again said," Carrie and the children are coming as well."

"They are? Great. Does Johnny play?"

"Yes his team play their first game next week." She was glad she had managed to divert Danny, he was very stubborn just like her son. "We're going to watch him."

Can we go Jack?"

"If I'm free."

They left at 9.30, Danny was almost bouncing in the car. He barely stopped talking the whole way there.

When they arrived at the ground Carrie and the children were there waiting for them. Danny greeted Johnny and then took him off to introduce him to everyone. Many of the people from the base had come to see Danny. Jack was pleased, Danny was a really popular kid.

Sandy waved to Danny and he took Johnny over to him. Jack went to help Paula set out the field. "Could you stay with the team while they're batting? They get a bit excited.

"Of course, I can keep an eye on Danny as well. We're having a barbecue after the game, would you like to come?"

"Yes, that would be nice but I don't want to intrude."

"You won't be. All of Danny's friends are coming."

Danny was about 5th in line to take his shot. Jack watched him carefully, he so wanted him to do well. Danny took aim and swung the bat round. The ball flew into the air. All his practice had paid off. It was an amazing hit. He managed to run round the bases in one. All of his friends cheered.

Danny was positively beaming. He ran up to Jack who swung him in the air. "Great hit kiddo."

At half time he went to speak to Grandma, Grandpa and Granddad George. They all congratulated him. "That was some hit, Danny. I was just telling everyone that you were my grandson."

"Dad says practice makes perfect."

"I sure do," Jack said coming up behind him. "I'm so proud of you Danny."

Danny was sure this must be the best day he'd had yet. He just hoped his team won. It was very close but in the end they won by 5 points.

They all had to help tidy up. Jack told John and Rose that Paula was coming to the barbecue as well. "She's really nice mum, I'm thinking of asking her out."

Danny overheard. This was just what he'd been afraid of. Jack continued speaking to his parents. Danny had been told to stay beside them but he decided that if Jack could do what he wanted why shouldn't he. He saw Johnny and some of the others over by the play park and he ran over.

He was on the swings when he heard Jack shout for him. He ignored him. "Danny, that was Uncle Jack calling you."

"So! I don't need to do what he says."

Johnny shook his head and when he heard his name called he ran over. Jack was coming towards the play park. He stopped Johnny and then moved on. Jack did not look happy. "What are you playing at Danny? We've got a barbecue to get ready for. I told you to stay put." The other children ran off when their parents shouted. "Well at least they know how to behave. They come when they're called." Jack couldn't understand it. Danny had been so happy. What had happened?

"Good for them," he said sullenly. Jack smacked his backside. "Ow!" Danny looked round to make sure no one saw.

"What did you do that for?"

"For being cheeky and not doing as you're told. So cut it out, right now." He grabbed Danny's hand and pulled him towards the truck. John and Rose were waiting. Rose could see that neither Jack nor Danny looked very happy. Danny was trying to pull his hand out of Jack's hold. Jack delivered another smack. "Stop it!"

Jack lifted him and set him in his booster seat. Rose sat beside him. "Tired?"

"A bit." Danny didn't really know what he felt. "Jack's being mean, Grandma. I was only playing. I don't like him smacking me." He glared at Jack's back.

"Then behave yourself," Jack said. "Remember we've got lots of guests this afternoon, I haven't got time for your bad behavior."

"I might as well stay in my room then. Don't want to spoil your barbecue for your friends." Jack raised his brows. What on earth was wrong with Danny, he'd never met a kid whose moods could change so quickly. When they arrived at the house Danny jumped out and ran to his room. He slammed the door.

"Start getting things ready Jack, I'll talk to him. Go on."

"I don't know why he's behaving like this, he was fine earlier. He was so excited."

"He might just be tired. " She went to his room and knocked on the door.

"Go away, Jack."

"It's me Danny. Can I come in?"

"Yes." He sat up. She could see he had been crying. She sat on the bed and took him into her arms.

"Sh, it's alright." He started to cry more.

"I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"For spoiling everything. Jack's mad at me."

"He's not mad at you, he just doesn't know what's wrong."

"Neither do I."

"I think you need a nap before everyone arrives. I'll bring Johnny through as well. I'm sure he's tired as well." She got Johnny and set him on the bed beside Danny. She wrapped a cover over them. She kissed their foreheads and sat down until they went to sleep. It didn't take long.

When she went through to help in the kitchen she said to Jack, "He's exhausted."

"He got up at 5 but I put him back to bed. All this because he's tired?"

"Well he says he doesn't know why he was behaving like that. He's only 6 Jack and what we think are little problems can seem very serious to a 6 year old. Be patient with him." Jack went over and kissed her hair.

"I'll try. I forget sometimes that he's so young."

When people started to arrive Jack went through for the boys. They were making a Lego pyramid on the floor. "Come on boys, time to eat. If Teal'c gets to it first there'll be none left."

They jumped up Danny looked much better. "Can I get the key to the tree house please?"

"Go on. It's in the drawer in the kitchen." They ran through. Rose had some food for them and they took the key.

"Eat your food here boys," Rose said.

"Okay." Jack came and sat on the deck. Paula sat beside him. Danny got up and went over and sat on Jack's knee. Jack ruffled his hair.

"You okay, space monkey?"

"Yes daddy." He turned round and kissed Jack on the cheek. Jack was amazed. Although Danny was more demonstrative than he used to be, it was rare for him to kiss Jack in front of everyone. He pulled him closer a big smile on his face.

Rose was watching from across the garden. So that's what's wrong, she thought, he's jealous. She better warn Jack. He wasn't very good at noticing things like that.

The rest of the day went well. Everyone was having a great time. Every time Jack went to speak to Paula Danny was always there. He was taking no chances. He'd defeated Ra and many other Go'aulds, he was sure he could take care of one woman.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

A New Experience Part 11

Later that day Carrie, Michael and Brigid went home. Danny was so happy that Johnny was staying the night and going back with their grandparents the next day.

"Johnny! Danny! Come on it's time for bed," Jack called to them.

"But Jack, it's not late and we don't have to be up early tomorrow. Please!" Danny pleaded.

"Alright but only half an hour more," Danny opened his mouth to argue," No arguments or it's bed now." Danny hated when Jack ordered him to do things like he was really a kid. It was so embarrassing.

Johnny grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the tree house, "Don't spoil it, Uncle Jack means what he says."

When they were inside he turned to Danny," If they can't find us they can't put us to bed. Where can we go?"

"You know you're getting very devious, Johnny. We could go to the park down the road. It's got swings and slides and climbing frames."

"We'll come as well," Charlie and Steven said. They crept down the steps and made their way to the front of the house. Danny was quite excited, it was just like one of the missions they used to go on.

They made it round the front and then took off running as fast as they could. No one had seen them. It was just beginning to get dark, Danny kept a guard posted to see if any of the adults were coming. He hadn't worked with Jack for nothing. Each of them took turns. Then they heard a whistle, the signal to take cover. They all dived into some bushes not far from the play equipment.

Jack and John came running into the park," Where on earth can they be? I was so sure they would be here."

"It's okay son we'll find them. They can't have gone far. Now is there anywhere else they would go?" John asked.

"I can't think of anywhere. We'd better organize everyone to search."

"They'll be fine, at least there's a lot of them together. If we don't find them in half an hour we can phone the police." They turned round and left the park.

The children gathered together. "Oh s***," Danny said. "I never thought about what they'd do when they couldn't find us."

"Your dad looked really worried," Charlie said," and I bet our mum and dad are too."

"I hope they didn't phone my mum," Johnny said.

"Look I'll take the blame," Danny said. All of the other children said no they were in this together. "We'd best go back before they phone the police." They all stood up and headed home. It was only meant to be a bit of fun, they hadn't meant to worry anyone.

They walked slowly to the house. All the lights were on. Danny opened the door. "Danny, thank God," Rose cried gathering him into her arms. Morag hugged Charlie and Steven. John held onto Johnny. They checked them over," Are you alright? What happened?"

John grabbed hold of the walkie talkie and spoke to Jack. "Your dads are coming back. We were so worried. Where were you?" They all looked very sheepish. They heard running feet and the door was pushed open so hard it hit the wall. Danny was grabbed into a hug.

"Are you alright, no one hurt you?" Jack asked. He set Danny down. Paul and Morag did the same with the twins. Teal'c, Sam and General Hammond came in. "Where were you?" Jack asked.

Danny couldn't look him in the face. Jack lifted his chin up with his finger," I want an answer Danny." Danny's eyes filled with tears.

"We'll take Charlie and Steven home, "Morag said.

"We'll head off now as well," Teal'c, Sam and General Hammond said.

When they'd gone Jack sat down again and pulled Danny in front of him. Rose and John sat in the chairs on either side of them and had Johnny beside them. He was trying not to cry. "Well, Danny, Johnny?"

"Went to the park," Danny mumbled putting his head down.

"What was that? Lift your head up." Danny reluctantly lifted his face to look at Jack.

"I'm sorry. We didn't mean to worry you. Honest."

"Honest Uncle Jack, we were just playing."

"We checked the park. Where were you then?"

"Hiding." Jack turned him round and delivered a stinging swat to his backside. John did the same to Johnny.

"Go to your room both of you. I want you to write down what you did wrong and what you think the consequences should be. Then bring your answers back here." Both boys took off and went straight to their room.

"Oh God dad, I'm going to be grey before that boy's done. Why can't he just do as he's told?"

"He's like his father," John said. "Why do you think I'm grey. You and your brother and sister were just the same. Remember when you all decided to camp out in Mr. Springer's field and when we woke up in the morning we couldn't find you."

"Yes but we .."

"You were what Jonathan O'Neill?" his mother said. Jack had the good grace to look embarrassed. "Yes, he's just like you."

"He still has to be punished," Jack said.

"We know, both of them do but calm down first. They're both okay. Sit and have a coffee before they come back."

Meanwhile Danny had got some paper from his desk, Johnny picked up a pencil. "I'll write them," Danny offered.

Things we did wrong

Left the garden without permission.

Went to the park.

Hid from Jack.

Consequences

No TV.

No computer.

No friends round.

Early bed.

Letters of apology.

No baseball.

Danny hated writing the last one but he knew Jack was angry at him for hiding from him. "Best take them through," Danny said.

"Could you do that?" Johnny asked.

"Ok." Danny got off the bed and started to walk down the corridor.

He could hear Jack and his mom and dad talking in the living room. He was just about to enter when he heard Jack say," You'll have to let everyone know soon, mum. It's not as if you're going to be able to keep it a secret."

"I'll let them know when I'm good and ready John O'Neill and not before. It's my decision."

"Fine. I won't say another thing."

Danny backed away, what on earth was wrong with Grandma? He knew she'd been in hospital, what if it was something serious. She should tell them. And Jack should have told him, he wasn't a child even though he felt like one just now. He'd never had a Grandma before and he liked it. He must have made a noise because Jack came round the corner. "Finished?" he asked.

"Yes." He handed the sheet to Jack.

"Where's Johnny?" John asked.

"In the room, he was a bit nervous because Jack was so angry."

"I'll get him," John said.

Danny went over to Rose, "Can I sit on your knee?" he asked.

She lifted him up and set him on her knee. He cuddled into her. "You okay, Danny?" she asked.

"Yes." John came back with Johnny and held him on his knee. Jack looked at them both.

"It was my fault," Danny said.

"No it wasn't," Johnny said. Jack smiled. He could remember his brother and him doing that.

"It was both your faults. Now looking at this I can see you both know what you did wrong and I can see you've thought about the consequences." He lifted his head to look at them. "I shall expect you both to write a letter to each person that was looking for you and to me and your Grandma and Grandpa. Understand?"

"Yes sir, "they both said.

"I don't think you need to miss baseball," both boys looked relieved.

"Thanks dad."

"Now we just have to decide how long you need to be without TV, computer and friends round. How long do you think?"

They both wanted to say 1 week but ended up saying 2.

"I think that's fair, Jack said. Now get ready for your bath, I'll run it."

Both boys jumped down and got their things. Jack had put in bubbles and when Rose came in they were throwing them at each other. "Time to get out," she grabbed a big towel and wrapped it round Danny and another one for Johnny.

They put on their pyjamas.

"Will you read us a story?" they asked.

Ten minutes later they were fast asleep. Rose sat down beside John. She looked at Jack. "Have you noticed how clingy Danny's becoming?"

"Yes, he hardly moved from my side at times today."

"Who were you with at the time?" Rose asked.

"Paula."

"And why do you think that was?"

"You think he's jealous?" Jack asked incredulously.

"Yes, he went over every time she came near you. Remember he's not long lost his parents, he might feel like she's taking you away from him."

"But he likes her."

"Yes as his baseball coach. Not as your girlfriend."

"She's not. I like her but…."

"He thinks she might be. Just go slowly Jack. Give him time to adjust. Now we'd best get to bed, it's a long journey tomorrow. Night."

Jack sat thinking for a while before he went off to bed.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

A New Experience Part 12

The next morning Danny heard someone get up early, he knew Rose liked to get up early to make breakfast for everyone and he wanted to help her. The conversation he had overheard last night worried him, it sounded as if Rose was ill and no one wanted to tell the children. Jack should know by now that he was not a child, well not really, but he couldn't say anything because he had overheard the conversation and Jack always said he shouldn't eavesdrop. What Jack didn't seem to realize though, was that if he didn't eavesdrop people wouldn't tell him anything. Now that he looked like a child everyone was beginning to treat him like one. Mind you he couldn't blame Rose and John, they didn't know he wasn't really six. It got very confusing. He carefully got out of bed so as not to wake Johnny and made his way through to the kitchen. Rose was standing beside the worktop.

"Hi Grandma," Danny said cheerily. She gave a little jump and then turned round to him.

"Your dad should teach you to be more noisy, I didn't hear you."

"Don't think he'd agree with you, he says I talk too much. Can I help you?"

"It's early Danny, you go back to bed."

"I'd like to. I'm not tired."

"Well if you get cranky later on.."

"You'll be alright, you'll be home, Jack will have to put up with me," Danny said.

"So he will. Alright let's get the ingredients for pancakes."

"Yes!!" Danny said. "My favourites." She got down all the things she needed and got the bowl and spoon for Danny. "I'll measure, you stir."

Danny enjoyed being with Rose, she was very patient with him and showed him how to do it. They made lots of pancakes and then put the coffee on. "Can I have a cup?" he asked pleadingly.

"Don't think so little boy," he heard from behind him.

"Drat, you could have stayed in bed a little longer Jack."

"Wouldn't make any difference Danny, Mum wouldn't let you have any. We weren't allowed any until we were older."

"I'll never know now, I can be very persuasive. Grandma you'd have let me have a little drop with lots of milk wouldn't you?" He gave her his big smile.

"Go on with you and get dressed, you're just as bad as your father. He was told often enough but he still kept trying."

"Told you squirt, go and get dressed." Jack ruffled his hair, turned him round and pushed him out of the kitchen door.

"He's a trier. Lovely pancakes mum." He put out his hand to grab one and was promptly hit with the wooden spoon. "Ow! What was that for?"

"I know who he takes after and flattery will get you nowhere. You take your own advice and get dressed." He turned round and went off.

They had a lovely breakfast together and then Rose, John and Johnny got ready to go. "We'll see you at the weekend," she said to Danny. He gave her a huge hug and kiss. "You sure you're all right Danny?" she asked.

"I'm fine."

She leaned into Jack and said," I'll tell them all this weekend, I promise."

"Thanks mum." Danny began to bite at his bottom lip, he knew there was something wrong. Da** Jack for treating him like a baby. He wanted to know now. He ran and gave Rose another hug before she got in the car.

Jack waved and then turned round to Danny. "We have to go into work today, General Hammond spoke to me last night. There's a mission to PS3-897 and SG-1 have been asked to go."

"Where will I stay?" Danny asked. He was getting used to Jack going away although he didn't like it.

"You're staying with General Hammond."

"Good I enjoyed it last time. You know he's really good fun." Danny wanted to ask Jack about Rose but knew this wasn't a good time, he needed to be fully concentrating on the job, he'd have to wait until he came back.

They arrived at the SGC and Jack went to his briefing with General Hammond. Danny went down to his office. He started work on one of the translations that was on his desk. An hour later Jack walked into his room. "You okay? You've been very quiet."

"I'm fine, will you be back in time to take me to Grandma's on Friday?"

"I don't know Danny, you'll need to wait and see. I'll certainly do my best to be home, okay?"

"I could take the bus…"

"No way," Jack said. "There is no way you are travelling anywhere on your own. Understand Danny?"

Danny frowned. "It's not like I'm a kid, you know."

"I mean it Danny. I need to know you're safe when I'm away, otherwise I'll worry. I don't want to spend my time worrying what you're doing. So I want your word that you won't try to get to Grandma's by yourself."

"Jack!!"

"Danny." Jack kept staring at Danny until he finally gave in.

"Okay, I won't try to go anywhere on my own, I promise. Danny gave a small smile. He hadn't actually promised not to go to Grandma's. Jack leaned down and kissed Danny's forehead.

"You coming to see me off?"

"Of course." Jack picked him up and carried him down. Sam and Teal'c were waiting as was SG-3. He put Danny down in the control room with General Hammond. He ruffled his hair and then went off. General Hammond picked him up and he waved to SG-1 as they left. He so missed going with them. Life sucked.

General Hammond could see that Danny was unhappy about something but nothing he said could make Danny tell him. "Are you sure you're alright Danny?" he asked for the third time.

"Yes!" Danny shouted and then seeing the look on General Hammond's face he added, "Sorry, I didn't mean to shout. It's just I miss going with them."

"I know son but there's nothing we can do about it." He picked him up and sat on the couch with him," I know it isn't easy for you but I thought you were finding it easier."

"Sometimes it is, others life just sucks. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course Danny."

"What happened to your wife?"

"She died when my daughter was quite young. She was ill for a long time."

"Do you miss her?"

"Yes, every day but I've got my daughter and granddaughters. And I've got you." He kissed Danny's head.

"Thanks Granddad. Can I go to Daycare today?"

"Yes. I'll phone down and tell them you're coming. Shall I ask Mrs. Roberts if she can pick you up?"

"Please. Dad says I'm not allowed friends round after what happened on Saturday though."

"Well you're not exactly having them to play you're going to them. And I think you deserve some fun today. I'll explain to Jack for you."

That afternoon Danny went to Daycare. The children were delighted to see him and he soon had everyone listening to one of his stories. At least it took his mind off his problems for a while. Mrs. Roberts picked up Danny and took him home. Steven and Charlie tried to get him interested in the things they were doing but he just couldn't concentrate. When General Hammond came for him Morag asked if Danny was well. "He's hardly said a word and he didn't play at all," she said.

"I know, he's not been himself since Jack left to go on a mission, I' m going to try and talk to him tonight." He called Danny over and they went to his house. George prepared some dinner.

"I'm not really hungry Granddad," Danny said.

"I want you to eat some of it. You've barely eaten all day." Danny threw his fork down.

"I'm not hungry," he said pushing his chair back and running from the room.

George followed him to his room and sat beside the bed. "Danny you need to tell me what's wrong. You've been in a bad mood all day." He ruffled Danny's hair. He got no response. "I'm going to give you some time to think about it and then I'm going to come back and I want an answer." He went back down the stairs and made a sandwich. Danny was feeling miserable. He wanted to know if there was something wrong with Rose but on the other hand he didn't want to know. If he told Granddad he would tell Jack and they'd know he was eavesdropping. Jack had warned him about that before. He heard steps on the stairs. He closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. He heard something being put on his bedside table and the light being switched off.

George knew he wasn't sleeping but he knew he couldn't force the boy to tell him. He decided to phone Rose and John, maybe they'd know what it was. After his phone call he was no further forward. He'd just have to try again in the morning.

Danny ate the sandwich and drank the milk George had left. He hated worrying him like this but he'd just have to wait until Friday when they went to Grandma's, if Jack was back in time. He knew he would have to change his behaviour or he'd worry Granddad so he decided to try and be more cheerful the next morning.

It certainly worked. Danny put on a very good act and although George was a bit suspicious he thought that Danny was looking better. Danny got his baseball things together. He wasn't looking forward to going but knew Granddad would know something was wrong if he didn't go.

It was a very long day, Danny was fed up being happy all day. He didn't realise what a strain it was to smile all day and pretend nothing was wrong. George came round for him and Airman Miller drove them to the school. Danny went running over to Steven and Charlie. Mrs. Anderson was talking to 2 boys and she pointed them in Danny's direction. Danny recognised them. They were the boys from Daycare who had been nasty to Harry. "If it isn't O'Neill," one of them said. "Still running to your daddy and telling tales." Danny turned round and face them.

"I don't run to Jack and tell tales."

"Our dads got into trouble and we're not allowed to go to that Daycare anymore," the other one said. "Mind you it's for babies." And he pushed Danny out of the way.

The two boys looked around," Not got Daddy with you this time," they said sneeringly.

Danny was getting angry, most people thought he was a very quiet man but he actually had a very quick temper but over the years he had managed to control it. Now he was a child again it was becoming more difficult and he often acted on impulse. One of them pushed him again and Charlie caught him before he lashed out. "He's not worth it Danny, come on."

They set up the pitch and started the game. Luckily Danny and the two boys were on opposite sides. Danny hit a great ball and as he was passing the base the boy stuck his foot out. Danny tumbled to the ground. He picked himself up and threw himself at the boy. He punched him on the nose and knocked him to the ground. He jumped on him screaming that he was going to make him sorry. He felt an arm grab him round the waist and pull him off. Someone was telling him to calm down. Eventually when he'd calmed down he saw that it was Sandy who had hold of him. General Hammond was kneeling beside the other boy. He got up and came towards Danny. "You are in so much trouble young man, do you have anything to say for yourself." Danny shook his head.

Mrs. Anderson came over, "I'm very disappointed in you Danny, I'm suspending you from the team for two weeks and I'll want to speak to your father before you return." General Hammond took his hand and led him to the car.

"We'll talk about this at home." He strapped Danny in his seat and drove home.

As soon as they arrived he sent Danny to his room," I'll be up in a minute," he said to him. Just as he was about to go up the stairs the phone rang. It was Mrs. Anderson.

George went into Danny's room. Danny was lying on the bed face down in the pillow. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"Tell you what?" Danny answered.

"About those boys, Kyle and Andy. Steven told Mrs. Anderson that they were bothering you all the time and that Kyle tripped you up at the base."

"Just didn't," Danny said.

"Danny I can't help if you won't speak to me, please tell me what's wrong."

Tears flowed down Danny's cheeks," I'm sorry, I ...." George sat down and pulled him onto his lap. He hugged him to him and let him cry.

"Sh! It's alright." George said

"But it's not Granddad. It's all going wrong."

"Tell me and I'll try to help."

"I overheard something I wasn't meant to hear." Danny looked up into George's face. "Jack was talking to his mum about telling us something. And she's just come out of hospital and I think it must be something awful."

"Danny you don't know that."

"Then why not just tell us."

"I don't know. Why did you not ask Jack?"

"He was going on a mission and I didn't want him worrying about me when he's away."

"How about I speak to Rose and John tonight and find out what it's all about."

"They'll be angry, I'm not supposed to eavesdrop."

"Better that you know what's going on than worry about it, now wipe your eyes and then come down stairs."

Danny heard him speaking on the phone. When he came down George handed it to him. It's your Grandma he mouthed. "Hello Grandma," he said nervously.

As George watched him, he saw all the worry drain from his face. He stared to smile. "I'm sorry Grandma, I shouldn't have listened in." He handed the phone to George and sat on the chair. George spoke for a few minutes and then put it down. "Thanks Granddad. Grandma won't tell me what's happening but she said it's a surprise and there is absolutely nothing wrong with her." George ruffled his hair. "Am I still in trouble?"

"Well I don't think Jack's going to be too happy with you for fighting is he?"

"No. What about you?" He looked up at him.

"Well, I think you've had a bad time thinking your Grandma was ill so all I'm going to ask of you is that you write letters of apology to Mrs. Anderson and to the boy you hit." Danny made to protest," I know you were provoked but that's no excuse. The other punishment is," Danny's face fell," you are going to have to tell your Dad when he comes home."

Great Danny thought, he was so in trouble.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

A New Experience Part 13

Danny hadn't been so worried when General Hammond had told him he'd have to tell Jack about the fight, he had at least 3 days to think up an excuse but now it was Thursday night and he still hadn't come up with a good idea. Jack was returning tomorrow and he was so in trouble if he couldn't think up a good excuse.

General Hammond was sitting in his living room trying to finish some reports when he heard the patter of small feet behind him," Not able to sleep Danny?"

Danny walked over and climbed into his lap, "No."

"Worried what Jack's going to say?"

"Yes." What Danny didn't know was that General Hammond had already spoken to Jack and told him everything. He told Jack that he was not to let on to Danny that he knew. He thought it was better to prepare Jack for what had happened, he didn't want him too mad at Danny.

"Just tell him the truth, you know what you did wrong and you're sorry."

"I know but Jack doesn't like me fighting or listening in to conversations. I'm already in trouble for going to the park."

"You haven't changed have you? You could never stay out of trouble when you were bigger either."

"Yes but Jack wasn't my father then, he couldn't .." he hesitated," you know"

"I know. But I'll be honest with you his attitude to you hasn't changed that much. He always thought of you like a son even before this, he just didn't have as much of a chance to behave like it." Danny curled up in his lap. "You'll be fine. And you're going to Rose and John's tomorrow. You'll find out what the surprise is."

"If he lets me go. He might not."

"Danny, there's no point worrying about this just now, let's get you back to bed." He lifted him up and carried him back to his room. He handed him his camel and tucked him into bed. He sat down beside him and started reading a story to him. It didn't take long for Danny to fall asleep. General Hammond went back to his work. He wished Danny didn't worry himself so much, no wonder the boy was so thin.

The next morning came all too soon for Danny, he tried to take as long as he could, getting ready, eating his breakfast. "Danny we need to go," General Hammond said.

"Don't feel well," he said clasping his camel.

"It's no good putting it off, Jack'll be back in an hour or so and I need to be there." He lifted Danny up and carried him out to the car.

They made it in to the base in under a half hour. General Hammond made Danny stay in his office, Danny just wished he could make his escape. Another planet might be a good idea he thought. That was one consideration he hadn't thought of. Maybe that would work, he tapped his head. No good, there were no groups going off-world today and anyway he knew that wherever he went Jack would find him.

By the time the iris opened to announce SG-1's arrival Danny had gone down to the Gateroom. As soon as he saw Jack he launched himself at him babbling the whole time. Jack caught a few words, sorry, eavesdropping, baseball and fight. Jack held onto him. He looked at General Hammond, "Permission to skip my medical until later, sir."

"Permission granted." Jack carried Danny to his office.

"What's this all about? What a state to get yourself into." He sat down and held Danny on his lap. He grabbed a tissue and wiped at his eyes and nose."Calm down Danny and tell me what's wrong."

He hiccupped a few times and tried to control his breathing, "I got in trouble. I'm sorry. I was so worried about Grandma I wasn't thinking straight and then when that boy kept taunting me I just lost my temper." The whole story came out in a rush. It was just as well Jack knew what had happened or he wouldn't have made sense of it.

"Okay squirt. What's this about Grandma?"

"I overheard you speaking in the living room and I thought she was ill but it's okay I spoke to her and everything's fine." He didn't want Jack to worry.

"Right, now the baseball."

"I got in a fight with that boy from Daycare, remember the one that was bullying the other little boy."

"I remember."

"He kept taunting me and I lost my temper and hit him." He could see a frown on Jack's face. "I had to write a letter of apology to Mrs. Anderson and **him**." The last part was said in disgust, he still didn't see why he should have to apologise to that boy.

"What did Mrs. Anderson say?"

"I'm not allowed to play baseball for two weeks. She wasn't very happy."

"I'm sure she wasn't. You know how I feel about fighting." Here it came, Danny thought, the lecture about not fighting and not losing his temper. They'd had this talk before. Danny couldn't help his temper he'd tried to explain to Jack, that as a child he'd always had a bad temper, his father blamed the fact that he had Irish blood. This was meant to make Jack laugh but that remark hadn't gone down well with Jack, him being of Irish descent as well. "Are you listening Danny?"

"Yes." He'd missed what Jack had said but he was sure it would be the same thing he had said before. Count to ten and then walk away. Easy to say not so easy to do. After his parents had died he'd been so numb that no matter what anyone said he'd just ignored it. After that when he was in foster homes if he'd lost his temper he'd soon been removed. He'd had to learn to keep it under control very quickly.

"Danny, I want you to listen." Danny tried to concentrate on what Jack was saying. "I'm really disappointed in you getting into trouble when I'm away." Danny put his head down.

"I didn't mean to. It's not easy controlling my emotions you know Jack. I try so hard at work to make sure I get everything right and act all grown up. You know some people are just waiting for me to screw up so they can say I can't cope. And then you keep telling me to behave like a 6 year old when I can."

"Maybe we need to get away for awhile, let you be a kid." Danny snuggled into him. This was going better than he thought, he was sure Jack was going to be very angry and come up with a horrible punishment like writing lots of lines or worse.

"I'd like that Jack. So we're still going to Grandma's then?" he asked looking up hopefully at Jack.

Jack looked down at him. He knew he should have been a lot angrier with Danny than he had been but the kid was having a difficult time and he was coping very well. "Yes, we're going to Grandma's but I'm warning you, no more nonsense or else. Understand?"

"Yes daddy." He felt so relieved. He wrapped his arms around Jack's neck and snuggled into him. Jack carried him to the Infirmary. By the time he reached there, Danny was asleep.

General Hammond came in, "He looks comfy. He didn't sleep well last night, he was worried about your reaction."

He tried to put Danny down but he held on tight. He gave him a small shake and he woke up, "I need to put you on the bed squirt, Doc Fraiser needs to check me over and I can't leave until she does." Danny loosened his arms and curled up on the bed.

An hour later he was on his way home to pack their bags and set off for his parents.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

A New Experience Part 14

Jack rushed around the house packing two bags. Danny was getting some things he would need, like his baseball bat and his ball.

"What are you taking that for?" Jack asked.

"I thought we could play with it."

"Not in Grandpa's garden."

"We could go to the park. Please Jack."

"Okay take them but I'm not promising."

"Thanks." He ran back and grabbed some books and his laptop. He carried them through to the living room.

"Squirt, the laptop, it stays," Jack said.

"But Jack I.."

"Danny it's not coming, end of story. We're going to relax." Danny mumbled under his breath. "What was that?"

Danny went red. He always forgot Jack had excellent hearing. "Sorry." He took it back to his bedroom. This was just so unfair, it was his laptop after all and if he wanted it he should be able to take it. Jack was just in his Colonel mode Danny thought. He waited until he saw Jack go out to the truck and he sneaked through and put the laptop into his bag and covered it with clothes. Well he could be sneaky as well he thought.

Jack grabbed the bag and said," Let's go."

"Wait," Danny shouted and he ran to his bedroom and grabbed his camel. Jack locked the door and put Danny in his booster seat. Danny slept the whole way. He hadn't slept well the night before wondering what Jack would do when he found out about the fight. He had been so relieved when Jack wasn't mad at him.

When they arrived at his parents' house he woke Danny up. Rose came running out picked up Danny and kissed him. "I'm glad you're okay," Danny said to her, I was really worried."

"Well a certain young man needs to learn not to listen in to other peoples conversations. I hope this has taught you a lesson."

"Yes Grandma, next time I'll make sure I listen to the whole conversation not just a bit of it."

"There had better not be a next time," John said tickling Danny on the ribs.

"Fooled you," Danny said laughing. John and Rose tickled him some more. "Stop, I need the toilet."

Rose set him down and he ran in. "He seems alright now."

"He is." They walked into the house. "He got in trouble at baseball. He had a fight."

"George told us. You're going to have to do something about his temper."

"He's only 6 Dad, give him time. He's a lot happen to him in his life recently. He'll get control of it, I'm sure of that."

Danny ran in and grabbed his bag. "I'll just unpack."

"It's okay Danny I'll do it later," Jack said.

"No I want to be helpful." He ran upstairs. That was close he thought. He took his laptop out and hid it in the bottom drawer of his chest of drawers and covered it with clothes.

"Danny come eat," his Grandma shouted from the kitchen. He ran down skidding to a halt in front of Rose.

"Don't run in the house Danny."

"Okay, is Johnny coming over?"

"He's coming for tea."

"Good, what are we doing until then? Can I play baseball?"

"I'll take you to the park, let Jack and your Grandma have a talk."

"Can I ride my bike?"

"Yes. I'll carry the bat and ball."

They set off for the park, Jack heard his father shout to Danny to stay close. He'll be lucky Jack thought. I've been trying that for years.

"Coffee, Jack?"

"Yes, mum."

"You look tired son. Being a working parent isn't easy."

"I don't know how Carrie manages 3 of them. It takes me all of my time to manage Danny."

"Well Michael and Brigid are older but Johnny can be a handful."

"Yes, Danny and him together can get into trouble without trying. Still want to go along with your surprise?"

"I'm sure we'll all manage. After all they can't be any worse than you and your brother and sister were."

"You sure?"

"I remember…." Rose went on to give examples of some of the trouble they had caused.

"Okay, I give up," Jack said, "just don't tell Danny any of those stories, he's enough trouble without any more ideas."

Meanwhile Danny and his Grandpa were in the park. John had started by throwing the ball to Danny to hit and then other children had joined them and John was able to sit and watch. Another dad came and sat beside him, "Your grandson has a good eye for the ball," the man said.

"Yes, he's only recently started playing. He's not so good at catching, "he said as Danny missed catching a ball. He checked his watch, "We'd best get home. Danny, time to go."

"But Grandpa, we're in the middle of the game."

"Daniel."

He ran over. "Please, Grandpa. Half an hour more."

"No, now go get your bat and ball. Hurry."

Danny went off dragging his feet, John could hear him explain to the other children that he had to go. He came back to John and handed the bat and ball to him. "Don't see why we couldn't play longer." He scowled.

"It's time for dinner so stop arguing and go get on your bike."

"Fine," he said petulantly walking towards his bike.

"Daniel come here." He turned round, he could see he wasn't pleased by the look on his face and calling him Daniel.

"Lose the attitude right now. I won't be spoken to like that or you'll be going to bed early."

"You could have let us finish, we're not late," he argued.

"I'm not arguing with you. Go get on your bike." He turned him around and propelled him towards his bike with a swat to his backside.

"Ow, Grandpa."

When he got home he ran straight to Jack who was sitting on the settee. "Grandpa made us come home and I was playing a game."

"Well dinner's ready."

John walked through the door," Danny you left your bike lying on the driveway, put it away."

"Well you wanted me to come in quickly, after all dinner's ready."

Jack couldn't believe how cheeky Danny was being. He grabbed his arm, "Apologise." He gave Danny the do as your told look or else.

"I'm sorry. I'll go pick it up."

"You're also going to bed early, Danny. You are not to talk to your Grandpa like that."

"But Johnny…"

"I know Johnny's coming over but it's your own fault, now go pick up your bike."

He ran off. When he came back Johnny, Michael and Brigid were with him.

Danny still wasn't very happy. He did try very hard to fit in but he wasn't good at taking orders never had been, even from family.

When he used to go on digs with his parents he would often wander off and play with some of the children of the Arab workers. That was where he picked up Arabic. The worst time was when he actually had tried to climb one of the pyramids and got stuck half way up. Neither his father or mother had been very pleased when they saw where he was but even though they had been angry with him he had still wandered off again the next day.

He'd always had a spirit of adventure and liked doing things he wasn't allowed to. In days gone by he would have probably been a great explorer. He liked to think that that was what he had been doing when he was with SG-1 now he was stuck at home and everyone else was having all the fun. He just loved meeting new people and investigating their cultures. He'd have to work on Jack and General Hammond again to see if they would allow him to go off world more, he felt so useless.

Rose told the children to wash up and then served dinner. Danny began to relax as the meal went on. He always seemed to relax around Johnny and Jack was pleased to see him in a better mood.

"Are you going to tell us about the surprise?" Johnny asked.

"Yes let's go sit in the living room."

Rose said," When Jack suggested this I wasn't sure because it's a long way but he managed to convince your grandfather and I"

"Grandma!" Danny interrupted conscious of the fact he was going to have to go to bed early.

"I'm getting to the point now Danny I know you're impatient to know. Jack's asked us t go to Egypt with him and Danny."

Danny jumped up and shouted, "Yes!" He ran over to Jack," We're really going?"

"I promised Danny and I don't break my promises."

"I'll be really good, I promise."

"I know, you'll try very hard."

"Also, Johnny's coming too." Danny let out a yell that almost deafened Jack. Then he stopped, "What about Brigid and Michael?"

Jack said," Brigid and Michael are going to Australia to visit their dad."

"And Johnny's not going?" Danny asked quizzically. He couldn't imagine not going on holiday without Jack even if he did moan at him.

"Johnny had a different dad, Danny. His dad was killed in a car accident."

"Sorry I didn't know." He wished Jack had told him, he didn't like upsetting his friend. It was also something else he shared with Johnny. "You don't mind?" he asked Michael.

"No. We're going surfing and we won't be bothered by two squirts who are always in trouble." He laughed as he said this so Danny would know he was joking.

"We're not always in trouble," Danny protested. Both Danny and Johnny looked annoyed when everyone started to laugh.

"We're going to have a great time and we're not going to bring any presents home for you," Johnny said.

"It'll be great Johnny, there's a huge bazaar in Cairo where you can buy almost anything. You know I was born in Egypt, I know where everything is and I can speak Arabic."

John looked at Jack who said," He does, it's one of this many languages. However he sometimes forgets I can speak it as well."

"You should have told me before I said those things," Danny said going red.

"Swearing in any language isn't acceptable."

"If you didn't know the words you wouldn't have known I was swearing."

"He has a point there son," John said laughing. "Maybe I should send you to bed early."

"Go on Grandpa. He really shouldn't have known those words, he can be a really bad influence on someone as young as me. I was only repeating what I heard, he actually knew what they meant," Danny said putting on his most angelic face and looking across at Jack. "They were very rude."

"I'll have to take that into consideration, Danny. Come on Danny time for bed." He picked Danny up before he could complain.

"It's early Grandpa," Johnny said.

"Yes but Danny's had a long day and he has to get up early tomorrow to see you play."

"Okay."

"Night Danny," everyone said as John carried him through.

"Thanks Grandpa. I didn't want them to know about.."

"I know, next time try to think before you speak."

"No hope there then," Jack said from the door. Danny stuck his tongue out at him.

"You know something," John said. "You two are so alike. I just know I'm going to have to keep an eye on both of you on this holiday." He turned to Jack," And don't think you're too old to get sent to bed early either son." Danny laughed at the look on Jack's face.

Danny got changed and snuggled down in bed. John kissed his forehead and wished him good night. Jack sat on the bed and tucked him in. "You okay, squirt?"

"Yes." He lifted his arms up and hugged Jack. "It's just sometimes it's hard."

"I know. We'll manage though. And you've got the holiday to look forward to."

"Yes, it's going to be an adventure." I wonder how many more grey hairs I'm going to have at the end of it Jack thought.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

A New Experience Part 15

The next morning Danny got his laptop out, he started to research places in Egypt. He wanted to find a variety of places they could go to so that there would be something for everyone. He have to find something for Jack he didn't think there would be anywhere for him to fish, he might find someplace for him on the way home. They were spending a week in Egypt and then stopping in Great Britain for a week and then moving on to Ireland. Jack was excited about going to Scotland because he'd heard the fishing there was great and so was the golf. Danny was looking forward to visiting all the museums and castles. He'd read about Skara Brae in Orkney and would love to be able to visit it but doubted they would have the time.

Rose and John wanted to visit Ireland to show them the places where their family had once lived. Neither of them had visited before but their parents had talked about their home towns all the time and they felt as if they knew them. Both their families had come from small villages outside Wicklow, south of Dublin. They knew they had cousins who still lived there and they wanted to visit them.

Danny heard someone moving about and quickly shut down his laptop and put it back in the drawer. He was so looking forward to the trip. Jack's head popped round the door, "You're up early."

"I'm hungry."

"Feeling better this morning?"

"Yes, it's just sometimes…" Jack came in and sat on his bed. "I hate being 6 and other times I like it. I know I'm really 36 but..it's difficult to explain."

"You know you can speak to me any time."

"I know. It's just not easy taking orders from people. They see a 6 year old and expect me to do as I'm told."

"Danny let me tell you something. Even as a 36 year old I couldn't get you to take orders. What's new?"

"You couldn't just pick me up and make me do what you say."

"Don't think I didn't consider that possibility. I'm sure Teal'c could have managed it."

"Very funny Jack!"

"Whose joking? Danny you are not that different. Just try to enjoy what you can and accept that people care about you and want what's best for you. Have fun." Jack started tickling his sides and he soon had Danny rolling about on the bed begging for mercy.

"Not fair," Danny said when he stopped. "I'll tell Grandma."

"Tattle tail. Now get dressed and I'll start breakfast."

Five minutes later Danny was dressed and sitting at the table. Jack was making pancakes. "Go wake Grandma and Grandpa." He jumped down and ran to their room. He could hear someone moving about. He knocked on the door and Rose opened it.

"Come in Danny, see if you can get your Grandpa up, he's being lazy." Danny jumped and landed on the bed beside John.

"Grandpa I've been looking up places we can go when we're in Egypt." Jack just happened to be passing the door and heard this piece of information. Wonder how you managed that he thought and went into Danny's bedroom. He searched under the bed, in the wardrobe and finally in the chest of drawers. He heard," Oops." He turned round and looked at Danny who was standing outside the door.

"Yes, oops. Like to explain this," he said holding up the laptop.

"Not really."

"Well I want to know how a laptop you were told to leave at home managed to make its way here and hid itself in your drawer."

"Would you believe Thor brought it?"

Jack took a step towards him. "You are jumping up and down on the last small piece of patience I have, I want an answer now." Jack's voice had got steadily louder.

"I wanted it with me so I hid it in my bag. I.."

"Don't say you're sorry because I don't think that's true." Danny had the grace to put his head down.

"I am really unhappy about this. I should put you in the car and take you home right now."

"No please daddy, I want to see Johnny play. I'll do whatever you want but please let me see the game."

"Well I don't want to disappoint Johnny but we will be discussing this when we get home. And we'll be talking about your behavior on holiday."

Danny was willing to agree to almost anything as long as Jack let him go to the game. "Okay Jack. I'll behave, I promise."

They drove to the park. Danny had a great time watching Johnny playing. He cheered as loud as he could. At full time Johnny came running over to ask Danny to join him. "Come on and meet my friends." Danny ran over with him. Jack was pleased to see how well Danny could mix with children his own age.

"He looks happy," Rose said.

"He is, he just struggles sometimes, he's been used to looking after himself," how do I explain this Jack thought. I can't tell her he's really 36 he just looks 6 so he came up with a more plausible excuse," when his parents were busy at digs he got to do pretty much what he wanted. He often forgets he has people looking out for him now."

"You're doing a good job Jack, it's obvious he loves you."

"I hope so, we've butted heads a few times and he really doesn't like doing as he's told. He's very independent. But I think we're getting there, slowly."

Danny came running over," The rest of the team are going for ice creams, can I go to? It's only over there," he pointed to a man on the other side of the field.

"Okay, there and back though." He gave him money and watched him there and back.

They walked over to the swings and the boys played there for a short time. "Come on Squirt," Jack called to Danny who launched himself off the top of the climbing frame into Jack's arms. Then Johnny copied him.

They drove to a nearby pizza restaurant. The four adults sat at one table and the children at another. Michael said," Uncle Jack Danny's being gross again."

Jack turned round," If you can't eat properly I'll move you to this table."

"I'll move and sit with them," John said. "I'll keep them in order," he said winking at them. Both boys giggled.

"You're as bad as them," Rose said. "We're going to have to keep an eye on you as well on this holiday.

"Yes, I think we know who's going to be the responsible adults on this trip, mum." John turned round and lightly smacked the back of Jack's head.

"Just remember who you're speaking to young man. You are supposed to respect your elders." He winked at Jack.

Both boys were quite tired when they reached the house. They sat down and made a jigsaw. Danny told Johnny all about Egypt and what they could do there.

"Going to Great Britain and Ireland's going to be great as well," Johnny said. "Where did our family come from?" he asked his Grandma.

"They lived in a small village near Wicklow. We've both still got cousins there."

"My father had family in Ireland and Scotland," Danny said but we never got to visit them. I don't even know where they lived. I might try and find out before we go."

"That's a good idea," Jack said.

After dinner they were both tired and soon went to bed.

The next morning Jack packed his bags into the truck. He kissed his mum and gave his dad a hug," We'll see you next week."

Danny hugged and kissed them both," I am so looking forward to this holiday. I can't wait until next week.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

A New Experience Part 16

Danny really wanted to get home so he could plan everything for their trip but there was also a part of him that didn't want to get home because he was not looking forward to Jack's lecture, yet again. It really annoyed him the way Jack thought he could tell him what to do. Mind you what had changed, he'd done that before he was made smaller only now Danny couldn't stop him picking him up and putting him in his room and making him do as he was told. There was just no talking to the man.

When they arrived home Jack carried the bags in and then turned to Danny, "Let's sit and talk Danny."

Danny sat on the couch," If it's about the laptop, I………….."

"No, it's not just about the laptop. It's your general attitude recently. You seem to think I have no say in your actions. You think you can do as you want."

"Jack, I'm 36 not 6. You do forget that sometimes," Danny was using that voice Jack hated, the one where he was speaking as if to someone who couldn't understand. "I can make decisions on my own." Jack realized that he was going to have to nip this attitude now, Danny was just going to have to deal with the fact that Jack was his father and as his father he was going to have a say in his life, like it or not.

"I don't forget Danny but I do think you forget who you're talking to, I don't like that condescending voice you used just now." Danny reddened. "The thing is I know that in your head you think you're 36 and "he held his hand up to stop Danny interrupting, "that your thoughts are often that of a 36 year old but there are many more times that you are 6. Now at work I try to stand back and let the 36 year old work but there are times I have to intervene, usually when you start acting 6. **But at home**," and he emphasized this," **I call the tune. **That may not be what you like but it's how it's going to be."

By the end of this speech Danny had drawn his knees up to his chest,"I do understand, Jack. It's just still so difficult. Just when I think I'm okay with everything some memory comes into my head and all the feelings of frustration just build up and I take it out on you. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be condescending."

"Danny you're 6, try and enjoy it. I really want you to enjoy this trip but I also need to know you're going to be safe so I'm going to be making rules for you and Johnny and you are going to obey them. No arguments." Danny looked up at Jack.

"But I've been to Egypt before and I was only 5 or 6 then."

"You weren't in a big city. I'm taking no chances, Danny. I will not be happy and neither will you if you disobey me, clear?"

"Yes but…….."

"There will be no exceptions. You'll find out just how annoyed I can be." He stared at Danny until he looked away. Jack could be such an ass sometimes Danny thought. He was not going to be intimidated in this way. His parents had let him have more freedom than this and that was in Egypt. Best thing was just to let jack think he agreed with him, after all what could go wrong.

The End(continued in The Holiday Adventure)


End file.
